


a cold star filled sky

by k0maedababy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0maedababy/pseuds/k0maedababy
Summary: komaeda tells you his feelings while you watch the stars.short/simple but cute :)
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	a cold star filled sky

**Author's Note:**

> just a little story to motivate myself to write more, hope it gives joy :)

the night was a cold one. wind flew through your hair, as if it were grass in the breeze. you were sitting outside your cottage, staring at the dark sky. it was a shade of purple and black, with stars that shone like crystals. although the situation of a killing game was despair filling, at least you had the stars to release some hope. you felt like a child, adoring things that weren’t even alive. it was so silly, you thought, that you couldn’t help yourself from laughing. a dark, tall figure approached you. “what’re you laughing about?”, nagito smiled, coming out of what felt like no where. you were startled, and quite taken aback. maybe even a little embarrassed, not expecting anyone to see you watching the sky. 

“watching the stars.”

all you said, all you could mutter was a tiny sentence. nothing more. you stared at him with your eyes, waiting for a response, maybe even waiting for him to leave. he had no reason to stay here, with you, after all... but you honestly wouldn’t mind it. you shouldn’t have thought that, considering what everyone else thought of him after the first trial, but you still held sympathy for him. watching the mysterious boy, he simply smiled, and turned his head to look at the sky. the way the moon up above shone on his pale skin, how it made his face light up with an illuminating glow. those pale green eyes of his, lit up by nothing but pure happiness and the shimmer of the sky. he looked so beautiful, that’s all you could think. 

“are you okay?” he laughed, smiling a tiny smile. caught off guard, and totally blushing, you kept quiet. you finally decided to speak after a awkward moment of silence; “yeah, just... just watching what means the world to me. that’s all.” you couldn’t believe you said that, normally choosing the easy way out and hiding any feelings for someone you liked even the littlest bit. but somehow, just somehow you managed to say that. looking lost in thought, komaeda laughed. “the sky means that much to you? well i can’t say that isn’t understandable, everyone has different sources of hope. i personally like pretty things myself.” 

“maybe that’s why i like you, y/n.”

his words came out like water out of a hose, fast and simply put. when he confessed, he had a soft, pink tint to his cheeks, and the wind started to caress his hair as if it was comforting him, ebbing away his anxiousness. you looked up at him, shocked, and also happy. “you.... you... you like me?” you stuttered, not in shyness, but rather surprise. nodding his head, shyly looking down at you, komaeda’s expression was all the answers you needed. his face was all pink, his smile was so genuine, he even had little tears forming in his eyes, but whether that was because of the icy winds or the heartfelt feelings of the moment was up to debate. taking his hand, you smiled. “you know, i like you too, komaeda. why , i love you even.....” you muttered, softly rubbing his hands. you could tell he was stressed, the way his palms were starting to sweat, and the way he bit his bottom lip. “but, but trash like me... trash like-“ before he could continue his saying of self hatred, you shut him up with a soft kiss. his lips felt soft, as if your own lips were being held by pillows. you couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, feeling so much joy. it felt like a million weights had been taken off both your shoulders, like angels sent from heaven itself were picking you up to the sky. those long, large hands of his cupped your face gently, and he gave you the most loving look you’ve ever seen in your life.

“y/n, you’re my star.”

....


End file.
